Next Contestant
by Kyushina-Yumi
Summary: Sakura. The most beautiful and seductive girl in Konoha. Lee considers himself lucky to have her for a girlfriend. But when he takes her to a bar for their first date, it's up to him to protect her from the terrible people waiting for a chance at her.


**Next Contestant**

_Summary: Sakura. She is known as the most attractive, seductive woman in Konoha, and Lee finally has the chance to date her. But to what lengths will he have to go to defend her from the nasty guys who just want to use her?_

Lee was so excited; it was his first date with Sakura! After much pleading and begging, he had finally convinced her to go out with him, reluctant as she might have been.

They were, in essence, double-dating with Neji and Tenten. It technically wouldn't be a double date since they wouldn't spend any time close to each other while they were at the bar.

-------

Lee knocked on the door of Sakura's house, and she answered it. Lee tried his hardest not to gawk at her, but it was futile. She was wearing tight denim micro-mini skirt which outlined her hips beautifully. She was wearing a skintight, hot-pink, mid-bearing halter top that nicely outlined her…ahem…_assets_. Her makeup looked perfect on her and her shoulder-length pink hair shone beautifully in the dim moonlight. She was wearing pink lace-up cork sandals, too. No jewelry; she hadn't assumed she'd needed it.

"You look…beautiful, Sakura," Lee said, extending his hand. Sakura took it and they walked down the moonlit road to the bar.

_**I judge by what she's wearing**_

_**Just how many heads I'm tearing**_

_**Off of assholes coming onto her**_

_**Each night seems like its getting worse**_

When the couple walked into the bar, it was if they music had stopped; everyone, boys and girls alike, had put a pause on their conversation to stare at the tall, curvy, pink-haired newcomer that had just walked in. Lee wasn't feeling too sure about this; he should've listened to Sasuke's warning to never take her to a bar when she was dressed like she was.

_**And I wish she'd take the night off**_

_**So I don't have to fight off**_

_**Every asshole coming onto her**_

_**It happens every night she works**_

Sakura took a seat at the bar, quickly ordering a strawberry margarita. The bartender had it ready in a flash and Sakura quickly started to sip on it. As she indulged in her fine drink, she was unaware of the throng of people that had surrounded her barstool, her boyfriend disappearing into the rush of people.

_**They'll go and ask the DJ**_

_**Find out just what would she say**_

_**If they all tried coming onto her**_

_**Don't the know it's never gonna work?**_

Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru had appeared in front of the DJ, Kakashi, to ask him a simple question.

"What do you think that Sakura-chan would say if we all basically bombarded her?" Naruto asked, wording this as well as he could.

"Well…" Kakashi thought for a moment. "On one hand, she might get mad, slap a couple of people, and storm out of the bar. But someone who's drinking as much as she is…" he glanced toward Sakura who was drinking a Bloody Mary that some man had ordered for her, "…she might just let some lucky guy lay her..."

"That's good enough of an answer, isn't it boys!" Kiba said. "Let's go and see if old Kakashi is right!"

_**They think they'll get inside her**_

_**With every drink they buy her**_

_**As they all try coming onto her**_

_**This time somebody's getting hurt**_

When Lee finally got back up to the bar (in hopes of dragging his girlfriend away), he was greeted by seeing Kankuro sitting on the barstool next to her, offering her an Absolute Stress(1), his arm wrapped around her waist.

This is when Lee completely snapped.

_**There goes the next contestant**_

"Hey, you…" Lee said, coming up to Kankuro. The puppet ninja looked up from Sakura's boobs to the oncoming challenger.

"Huh? Who the hell are you? What do you want?" Kankuro slurred, apparently drunk himself.

_**Is that your hand on my girlfriend?**_

_**Is that your hand?**_

_**I wish you'd do it again!**_

_**I'll watch you leave here limping!**_

_**I wish you'd do it again!**_

_**I'll watch you leave here limping!**_

"I am her boyfriend, bastard," Lee said, punching Kankuro in the face. "So get your hands off of her and you will be OK."

Kankuro rubbed the spot where Lee's fist connected with his face, and smirked. "And if I don't?"

"Then you are in for a hell of a world of hurt!"

Kankuro grinned impishly before wrapping his arms around Sakura's waist and kissing her neck. She swatted at his head as if he were just a pesky fly and took a drink of her Land Shark (she finished the Absolute Stress a loooong time ago).

Lee rather violently ripped Kankuro away from Sakura, kicking the puppet nin in the jaw and kneeing him in the balls. "Get the hell away from my girlfriend." He growled.

Kankuro, who was now incapacitated, nodded shakily and limped away.

_**There goes the next contestant.**_

Lee could see the people staring at him in shock, so he ducked into the bathroom before someone could call the owner of the bar over and have me kicked out; then Sakura would really be screwed, in multiple senses of the word.

He breathed heavily, splashing some water on his face. So much for this being a nice date to a bar; he's freaking having to fight to make sure that someone else doesn't lay his girlfriend! That really pisses him off…

_**I even fear the ladies,**_

_**They're cool but twice as crazy**_

_**Just as bad for comin' onto her**_

_**Don't they know it's never gonna work?**_

Lee peeked out of the door of the bathroom, just to see if the drunks outside had forgotten his whole attack on Kankuro. Apparently, they did, but what's this? Lee looked to where Sakura was, and, sitting beside her was a _girl_, for Christ's sake, with long blond hair and pretty blue eyes—Ino Yamanaka!

_Hm, never would have thought she was lesbian…or bisexual…or whatever she is_, he thought, staring from Sakura to Ino and back again.

Ino draped her arms around Sakura's shoulders and leaned in close to the pink-haired girl, whispering. "So, Sakura…" she cooed, "…we've known each other for, like, _ever_! Haven you ever imagined what it'd be like to be laid by _moi_? Or any other girl for that matter?"

_**Each time she bats an eyelash,**_

_**Somebody's grabbin' he r ass**_

_**Everyone keeps comin' onto her**_

_**This time somebody's gettin' hurt**_

_**Here comes the next contestant**_

Sakura blinked once. Then twice. Then three times. "I dunno…I'm not really into girls—" Sakura started, but she was cut off by her moan when Ino placed a hand firmly on her ass.

"C'mon, Sakura…" Ino whispered, her voice glazed over with lust and scented like blueberry margaritas. "Haven't you ever imagined it…at least once? Come with me, you'll have a blast…"

_**Is that your hand on my girlfriend?**_

_**Is that you hand?**_

_**I wish you'd do it again!**_

_**I'll watch you leave here limping!**_

_**And I wish you'd do it again!**_

_**I'll watch you leave here limping!**_

"Hey…" Lee tapped Ino on the shoulder, and said blond whirled around to face the Beautiful Green Beast of the Hidden Leaf. Ino snarled. "What do you want?"

"I want you to stay away from my girlfriend."

Ino laughed. "You? _Her _girlfriend? Feh, she'd more likely date Choji Akamichi than date _you _of all people."

"I told you to step away from my girlfriend."

Ino frowned. "You want her? Fight me for her!"

Lee sighed. "Fine then, if we must—" He quickly shoved Ino's oncoming punch out of the way. She parried that with a kick, which he blocked effortlessly. "Leaf Whirlwind!" he shouted, sweeping Ino off her feet with a leg sweep and a gust of wind. Ino was thrown back into a wall, knocked unconscious. Everybody stared at Lee, then Ino from where she was against the wall. They shrugged and resumed their business.

_**There goes the next contestant.**_

"Hm, what happened?" Sakura asked, noticing the empty seat beside her. "Wasn't Ino here just a second ago?" Wow; a drunk Sakura was definitely forgetful.

"She had to leave," Lee told her. She shrugged and topped off her Land Shark.

"Whatever then," she said, asking the bartender for a Corona, which he gave her, his hand lingering over hers a second too long.

_**I'm hating what she's wearing**_

_**Everybody here keeps staring**_

_**Can't wait 'till they get what they deserve**_

_**This time somebody's getting hurt.**_

_**Here comes the next contestant.**_

Lee noticed that almost everybody in the bar was staring at Sakura. Deep down inside, it sickened him, but now he had his rightful seat beside his girlfriend, so he couldn't care.

And now he was being approached by Temari. Not only by her, but by Shikamaru…and Kiba…and Naruto… and Shizune…and various other ninja who had come to the bar that night.

"Give up the girl, Lee," Kiba said.

Everybody chimed in. "You can't have a being as beautiful as that all to yourself—c'mon, share her with us!"

"Please…" Lee muttered, obviously tired of this arrangement. "Leave me and Sakura alone."

"You'll have to fight us all for it!" Temari shouted.

_Oh God_…

_**Is that your hand on my girlfriend?**_

_**Is that you hand?**_

_**I wish you'd do it again!**_

_**I'll watch you leave here limping!**_

_**And I wish you'd do it again!**_

_**I'll watch you leave here limping!**_

Temari immediately came at him with her giant fan, trying to force him through the floor like a hammer forces a nail into wood. Lee dodged easily and jumped in the air as Shikamaru sent his shadow bolting towards him.

Dodging the shadow was difficult, very difficult. It was until he had shoved some of the bottles of alcohol out of the cabinet and he hid in the light that he could fully avoid the shadow.

Unfortunately this made him open to Naruto's Rasengan.

He jumped out of the way as Naruto solidified the chakra as blasted off towards him. Now Lee just needed to find a way to stay in the light so he wouldn't fall prey to the shadow.

"Gaatsuga!" Kiba shouted. What looked like two huge drill bits flew towards Lee, and he jumped over them, jumping over the bar, landing a kick on Shikamaru's neck. A hard and swift punch to the temple had a drunken Temari out cold. Naruto, who had also been drinking, had fainted from chakra expenditure after he crashed into the liquor cabinet. Well, being drunk sort of helped him out there.

Lee threw a kunai at Shizune, who was working to try and recover the fallen Shikamaru, who was probably the biggest asset in their struggle to take Sakura from Lee. Shizune blocked the knife, but was met by Lee's fist in her face…then his foot in her stomach, and his knee in her ribs, and various other body parts hitting her in various different places. Needless to say, she was unconscious as well.

"Is that all you need to see? Or do you assholes want some more?" Lee shouted at the others in the bar. They sank back into their chairs and continued chatting with their partners and sipping their drinks.

Sakura topped off her sixth strawberry margarita of the night and sighed in contentment.

"Come on, Sakura," Lee said, grabbing her hand. "Let's go home."

He helped her off of the barstool and swept her into his arms until they got outside. Then he sat her back on her feet and helped her walk back to her place.

_**There goes the next contestant.**_

**--------------------**

**Woo! That was really fun to write! I love writing anything that involves Rock Lee kickin' some ass! :D**

**x-KyushinaYumi**


End file.
